


Tension

by silently_screaming



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, No Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silently_screaming/pseuds/silently_screaming
Summary: When I get an idea to write, I have to take that idea off my system, and here we are. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this. This is my first time writing something smut or a sex scene or what not, so I will appreciate some feedback. Have some other ideas on the making. I just---- u g h I had to let the feels out.Also this is how I view Levi, so sorry if for you he is a little ooc. Levi has been through a lot and honestly speaking, if he was given the chance and a person he cared for and trust a lot I believe he would be sweet and loving to a certain extent. I hope you guys enjoy it none the less. :)Until Next time~





	Tension

How did he ended up in this situation, he wasn't quite sure but he wasn't necessarily complaining about it. The girl of his dreams was here, kissing his neck and touching him in ways he would could have only hoped for. A low moan made its way out of his mouth as soon as her lips connected to his member. They start moving up and down in a teasing matter, while her teeth pleasurably grace his skin and make the smallest of shudders come out. This exited her, making her own skin tingle. Playing with the rest of what she couldn't fit in her mouth with her hand, she gripped a little harder and moved her lips faster, making his legs shake slightly and his hand shoot to her hair.

Gripping slightly, he started to move her head harder against him and he lost it when her hand sneaked to his balls and started playing with them. More moans and groans escaped his lips as his peak reached him. His shaking got more visible and she sucked him harder, feeling how his hand pushed her head all the way into her mouth. Relaxing her throat as much as she could, she let him finish himself on her mouth. Swallowing his load, she licked her lips and buckled his pants, rising to her feet and leaning a little down to kiss him on the lips. Giving him one last peck, she made her way out of his office and down the corridor like nothing happen, leaving the short captain with his thoughts.

She was taller than him, but not by a lot. She was gorgeous and spontaneous, making his blood boil because it meant it was harder for her to follow his rules easily. But he loved a challenge, and she was definitely one. Sitting on his desk, he leaned back on his chair and left his mind wonder. This is the second time something like this happens between them, and it was always her that took charge. He disliked the idea terribly, but it pleased him enough to know she was as exited as he was when they were around each other. He tried to shake his thoughts away from her, but all he did was slowly wonder how it will feel like to have her under him balls deep into her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Getting ready for bed was a task she took with utmost care. After long days of hard work, she always looked forward to her night of beauty sleep. Grabbing her towel and her soap, she made her way to the showers to take a relaxing long shower. After washing herself and massaging the sore muscles under the warm water, she wrapped her towel against her body and made her way to her room. After getting to her room and closing the door, she finish drying her body from the water and put on a pair of underwear and a big t-shirt. She let her hair fall naturally on her head as she crawled on the bed under the covers and snuggled her pillow. While doing so, her mind drifted. Thoughts of a certain black-haired captain made their way to her head and she couldn't help the heat that spread on her body.

The times she had pleasured him, have been so spontaneous and random that she wasn't even sure how she was supposed to feel. Everything started because of a few additional drinks Hanje made her take one night, and that was all the booster she needed. She grinned at the memory, her mind shifting to his facial expressions. She bit her lip. Oh, how she loved making the always-so-dead-pan-serious raven-haired man loose his composure. She lived for it. She loved knowing she was the one that made him go crazy.

She rub her legs together and tried to calm her rapid heart beat. Sighing his name in a low whisper, she almost jumped out of her skin of how right after, she felt a pair of hands run through her hair and her hip being pulled to the side. Now facing the ceiling, she craned her head to the side to meet the eyes of the person she was just thinking about. Levi Ackerman. Sitting on her bed looking as gorgeous and sexy as ever. The whole aura that surrounded him screamed sex, lust and a unspeakable promise of pure and utter pleasure.

She immediately leaned forward, bringing one leg to either side of him, supporting her hands on his shoulder as she sat on his lap. He wasn't wearing the usual uniform, instead wearing dark slacks and a dark t-shirt. She could feel every muscle of his thighs on her legs, every muscle on his arms rub against her back, his breathing coming a little faster than before. She could feel the fast puffs of breath against her shoulder, seeming as the shirt exposed her skin to him. He started to leave butterfly kisses along the skin until he gave a tentative bite, earning a low gasp and a roll of her hips into his. It was no secret to either of them of the arousal pressing against her, the thin materials separating them, being tortuously delicious at the friction.

He didn't know what to do with himself. Having her like this, on top of him, against him, barely any clothes on was not helping him keep his control. He had to be in charge. That was his job. She tangled her hand on his hair and pulled his head back, smashing her lips against his. Moving her lips slow but hard, it was too much for Levi to handle. Everything about this woman aroused him to no end. He put one hand behind her head and the other on her back and turned her around to lay her in the bed, him on top.

Parting his lips from hers he took a moment to observe her and he couldn't help the growl that came out of his throat. Here she was, cheeks tainted with pink, shirt raised up exposing her underwear and her smooth skin. He took the bottom of the shirt and pulled it up her frame, exposing her chest. She shivered and looked at him, expectantly. She wanted to know what he was capable of. After all, he was a ruthless man for many reasons. She wanted to know if this was going to be one of the things to add to that list. She was ready to test his limits and push his buttons. The attraction for this man was ridiculous. She couldn't even understand it herself. But she was more than willing to explore with him anything he wanted.

He grabbed her breasts tentatively, earning another gasp and a push of her chest out. He heard a faint "harder" come out of her mouth and he knew then, there were no limits. There were no limits to explore, there were no limits or restrictions tonight. He dropped his hips on hers and grind his manhood on her, squeezing her mounds harder and kissing her fiercely. Feeling how his hardness rub against her sensitive bud, she moaned deep on her throat, meeting his sloppy thrusts with her own. They were intoxicated of each other and they didn't cared at this point. For all they knew they could die tomorrow so why not enjoy the today in each others arms. She wrapped her leg against his hip, making more pressure on his back to feel him closer. At this point she was going to come like this.

Levi being the sneaky bastard that he is, made enough space for his hand to go downwards and into her underwear, rubbing her sensitive bud. This earned him another moan, louder this time and she couldn't help when her body started slightly shaking from the pleasure. He couldn't help the shit-eating smirk that spread across his face and she just had to roll her eyes. But seeing him so open, so vulnerable to her made her heart swell. As much as she wanted to let him feel her and feel him, she was too desperate for him. She wanted him and wanted him now.

She grabbed his pants and untied them, pulling them down enough to get his manhood out of his boxers. He knew what she wanted, and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't wanted too, and as badly as her. She started pumping him, just as he inserted two fingers on her and started moving them. It was hard for the both of them to concentrate, the air feeling heavy and hot. Feeling that she was ready,he took his fingers out and moved to pushed himself in. She closed her eyes tight and bit her lip hard, its been quite a while after all. He kissed all over her face, waiting for her to feel more comfortable. When she kissed his nose, he knew and started to move slowly, savoring how warm and tight and fucking _great_ she felt.

Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest soldier, was in heaven right now. No titans, no ranks, no annoying brats to bother him, no rules, no expeditions. Just him and the girl he craved for so long finally becoming one. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't felt something for said girl, but he didn't know what to describe it as. Love was out of the question. But he wasn't going to bother himself with it right now, he was just going to enjoy this moment, to enjoy her.

He felt her hands travel up his shirt, feeling his muscles contract with his movement, and pinching his nipples in the process. He groaned at this, and started to move harder in her. She wrapped both her legs around his waist, giving a slightly different angle and access to go deeper in her. She tangled one of her hands against his hair, bringing his face to hers and kissing him fiercely, biting his lip on the process. This made his desire grow, and he grabbed both her hands on his and held them up her head and started to move faster. She meet his thrust from underneath him, and this earned her a groan from his lips, and to hers. He parted them from hers and took the opportunity to look at her. _Fuck_. Her breasts were bouncing with his movements, her lips were parted as small pants came out and her cheeks where flushed with the heat of the room.

She wanted to dominate him. Holy fuck how she wanted to. But seeing him like this, so raw, so sexy, so controlling, ignited something in her core. He felt her pulsate and get tighter that what she already was and he had to give a deep thrust and stop, dropping his weight on her and trying to control his fast panting. She was just as much of a mess as he was. She pushed her hips to him and he just buried his face on the crook of her neck. He didn't want this to end, he wanted this to last. She did too, but holy fuck he just denied her of releasing.

" _Levi~_ " -The sultry tone she gave him had him groaning. "Please, we can be here all night, I don't care. We can do this until our skins are red and bruising, until the sun comes up, but _please,_ I'm _right there_." -She was so on edge, he noticed how her voice shook as she spoke.

He started to move fast and hard, moving his hand to play with her clit. She arched her back and gave a loud moan of his name as he made the most delicious pressure on the nerves. He felt how her walls pulsate against him once again and he was proud of himself for not coming right then and there. She leaned her head slightly up and bit his lip, sucking his lip as her orgasm shattering her entire self and made her body tremble with force. He shut his eyes tight and held his composure until he felt her stop shaking.

Being the bold lady she is, she pushed him so he could be on his back. She sat on the heels of her feet, as she took his shirt off and admire his porcelain skin. Her fingers danced against his chest, trailing every bruise, scar and little birth mark he would have present. Her hands made work of finishing taking off his pants, and she parted his legs so she could crawl in between them. Kneeling in front of him, she hooked her thumbs on the corners of her underwear and dragged them down, exposing herself completely to him.

Levi scanned every detail of her skin, from the curves of her breasts, to the way her hair framed her face. He grabbed her arm and brought her forward to him, setting her on his lap. After setting her knees on either side of his waist while he leaned himself back on the bed, she took his member and pushed him inside her, inhaling a sharp breath. She started to move fast and hard, leaving no room for mercy. She was satisfied, and now was his turn to see the stars. Leaning her hands on his chest, she grind her hips back and forth while he planted his heels on the bed and plunged into her with everything he got. She couldn't help the whine mixed with a moan that left her lips as she looked down on him. Here he was, eyes screwed shut, his bottom lip tight in between his teeth, sweat glistening his skin while his hands made prints of red on her waist.

" _Levi_ , look at me." -He opened his eyes and did as instructed. The view of having her bouncing on his lap with her hair all tossed sexily and her lips red and swollen had him ramming himself faster and harder into her. She gasped and ranked her hands down his chest. Leaning her elbows next to his head on each side, she violently smoldered her lips on his, while biting his lip.

A few more thrusts and she was suddenly jerked up. He set her on his lower abdomen and she understood what was happening when she felt his member pulsate against her rear and spurts of warm fluid coated the flesh on her back. She whined as she felt her almost climax leaving her slowly for a second time and she gave him a angry huff. As much as she already had her moment, she was being greedy and wanted more, and Levi knew this. She always did all the work so why not give her what she wants this time?

The next thing she knows, shes laying on her back, both of her legs propped on either shoulder of the male and his mouth was severely attached to her very sensitive clit. The air left her lungs and she gasped rather loudly, as he sucked fast and hard, inserting 3 fingers in her all at once. Her hands flew to his hair, tangling on the tresses and pressing his face closer. He was trying so hard not to get hard again but he couldn't help how she made him feel. Just as he thought she couldn't get any sexier, he felt her grind her sex on his face and he knew she was on the edge.

Digging his fingers on her thighs, this made said girl open her eyes and look down, moaning his name and feeling her legs shake as her orgasm waved through her. Levi licked everything she had to offer and he was so addicted to how she tasted he wanted more. Just as she was coming down from her high, he pulled from her lower body all together. Both of them stayed still for a moment, his head buried in her warm mounds. Levi was lulled into blissful oblivion by the rise and fall of her chest while her hands played with his hair. She felt how he buried his head deeper in her flesh and she smiled softly at this.

When their heart beats went back to normal, he laid himself on her side. Grabbing the sheets, she covered them both and leaned back on the bed. She felt how he grabbed her and pulled her close to him, kissing her temple softly. Wrapping her arm lazily around his waist, she laid her head on his chest and sighed contently. This went better than what both of them expected, and they both knew this was just the beginning.

"So, tell me," -He spoke, climbing up on top of her again and holding her arms over her head. "How do you feel about being tied up?" -At this, the girl's heart almost burst out her chest and she grinned at him.

"How about you try to find out, _captain_?" -Levi couldn't help but groan as his semi-erection was coming back to life. This was definitely the moment where he threw his sanity out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> When I get an idea to write, I have to take that idea off my system, and here we are. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this. This is my first time writing something smut or a sex scene or what not, so I will appreciate some feedback. Have some other ideas on the making. I just---- u g h I had to let the feels out. 
> 
> Also this is how I view Levi, so sorry if for you he is a little ooc. Levi has been through a lot and honestly speaking, if he was given the chance and a person he cared for and trust a lot I believe he would be sweet and loving to a certain extent. I hope you guys enjoy it none the less. :)
> 
> Until Next time~


End file.
